


Casual Murder at request of AnneTheFire

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Casual Murder, F/F, F/M, Microficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: At AnneTheFire, I blame you for this





	Casual Murder at request of AnneTheFire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnetheFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheFire/gifts).



"Hi Lena," Kara says with a smile seen Lena in line at Noonans "I'd like you to meet Mon El" Kara says smile slightly dimming when Mon El jabs her in the ribs " my boyfriend" 

'Not for long if I have anything to say about it' Lena thinks instead saying "Ahh, so you're the famous boyfriend I've heard so much about" as she eyes the frat boy appraisingly

"Kara talks about me, that's good" Mon El says

"No, actually it was her sister Alex" Lena says "and she asked me to give you something"

"Ohh, is it a present?" Kara asks excited 

"In a way Darling" Lena says smiling as she pulls a number 2 pencil out and stabs Mon-El in the chest. 

As soon as he hits the ground Lena turns toward the desert display " I'm thinking a Croissant, would you like one Kara?"


End file.
